Nande
by Myoune
Summary: La scène se déroule un après midi, Sakura propose à Naruto de se promener avec elle. Et sans grosse surprise celui-ci accepte. Mais un évènement va gâcher leur ballade.


Nahh ! Me revoilà aveccc…. Une fic pas à moi, j ai du supplier mon fréro adoré pour qu'il en écrive une ! Et pour pouvoir la publier aussi ! C'est sa première et dernière fic selon lui !

**Auteur :** Jonathan (grand frère à moi)

**Genre** : Death Fic (il y va fort pour un début)

**Disclaimer**: Les persos appartiennent à leurs auteur : Masashi Kishimoto

**Couple** : Sakura/Naruto

**Nande ? **

_(pourquoi en japonais)_

La scène se déroule un après midi, Sakura propose à Naruto de se promener avec elle. Et sans grosse surprise celui-ci accepte. Mais un évènement va gâcher leur ballade.

Au loin, deux petites silhouettes, côte à côte avançait d'un pas nonchalant sous ce soleil du mois d'Août.

Naruto le visage tout en sueur s'exclama :

« - Quelle chaleur ! Et si nous marchions à l'ombre de ces cerisiers Sakura chan ?

« - Oui ça serait quand même plus agréable. Je suis désolée de t'avoir forcer à venir te balader avec moi sous ce soleil de plomb, lui répondit Sakura avec un air timide.

« - Ne sois pas désolé, ça me fait plaisir d'être en ta compagnie, lui avoua-il en se mettant les mains derrière la tête.

Sakura tourna sa tête en direction de Naruto et lui adressa un petit sourire timide, comme si celle-ci ressentait plus que de la sympathie pour Naruto.

Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire non pas timide mais un sourire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Nos deux personnages continuèrent leur route jusqu'au moment où ces deux là décidèrent de faire halte près d'un champs où quelques arbres a fleurs de cerisiers résidait.

Sakura s'allongea dans l'herbe. Naruto en fit de même.

La légère brise qui apparu faisait bouger l'herbe intacte dans laquelle nos deux ninja se reposaient. Les fleurs de cerisiers virevoltaient au dessus de leurs visages et parfois leur tombaient dessus, ce qui bien sûr les faisait rire.

Ces deux se regardaient dans les yeux et on pouvait lire plus que de l'amitié dans leurs regards.

Sakura qui avait emmené Naruto se promener dans un but précis décida de se livrer à lui.

« - Tu sais, je …je voulais te dire quelque chose qui ma taraude depuis un certain temps Naruto….Maître Kakashi dit souvent que l'une des règles des ninja c'est de ne jamais montrer ses sentiments. Hélas je n'en peu plus ….je …..

Naruto était toute ouie mais au moment où Sakura allait lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui , une ombre lui passa sous le nez si rapidement que son amie n'était plus là au clignement de ses yeux.

Affolé, il regarda dans toutes les direction et aperçu cette ombre en haut du plus grand arbre à fleurs de cerisiers. Sur le tronc on apercevait une forme. Naruto s'élança le plus rapidement possible et au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait il reconnu bien là Sakura. Ses cheveux dansaient sous cette fine brise mais celle-ci n'avait pas l'air consciente. Naruto s'arrêtta net. Le bandeau marqué de symbole du village du Son trahi le ravisseur en réfléchissant la lumière solaire.

L'ombre furtive n'était rien d'autre qu'un ninja au service d'Orochimaru.

Le ninja qui regardait Sakura avec son air sadique s'adressa à Naruto tout en rapprochant son visage de celui de kunoichi aux cheveux rose :

« - C'est donc toi le maudit renard ! Tu ne mérite pas que l'on te parle c'est pour cela que je vais t'éliminer. Et tu es un obstacle sur la route de mon maître.

Meurs !Erreur de la nature !

Le ninja s'élança en direction de naruto, il allait à une vitesse fulgurante si rapide que les deux kunaï que le ninja tenait s'enfoncèrent dans les deux bras de Naruto.

Naruto sous le choc ne pu réagir, celui-ci tomba à la renverse en hurlant. Les Kunaï lui avait transpercés les deux biceps.

"-Je te croyais plus fort que ça. En t'enfonçant ces deux Kunaï il t'est impossible de faire tes techniques jutsu Monsieur le futur Hokage...mouahahaha

« - Fais chier ! S'exclama Naruto tout en se relevant difficilement. Je ne vais pas te laisser me tuer et m'empêcher de me prouver a moi-même que je suis vivant, que je peux compter sur des personnes qui me porte de l'intérêt.

Si tu touche ne serait-ce qu'un seule cheveux de Sakura je te briserais…..

« - Ne me fait pas rire avorton, rétorqua l'ennemi je vois ta mort, elle est imminente. Sans Jutsu tu ne peux même pas protéger ceux que tu aimes….

« -Ta gueule ! S'écria Naruto.

Brusquement les deux kunaï furent expulsés des deux bras de Naruto, sa chair se reforma suite à l'apparition d'une quantité phénoménale de chakra.

Le visage du jeune blond parut soudainement plus féroce et celui-ci s'élança en direction du ninja.

A peine que le ninja s'étonna de ce qu'il vit devant lui, celui-ci ne vit plus le Kyûbi mais une présence apparut derrière son dos. C'était Naruto… ce dernier lui lança son poing droit dans l'arrière du genoux gauche puis du genoux droit ce qui mis à terre le ninja qui poussa un hurlement car la puissance de frappe de Naruto lui brisa les deux rotules. Il se tordait de douleur. Mais Naruto ne s'arrêta pas là. Il souleva le ninja, l'envoya en l'air et enchaîna sur sa technique Uzumaki Naruto ce qui équivaut à 2000 coups de poing et 4000 coups de pieds.

Après cet enchaînement, Naruto lui donna le coup de grâce, c'est-à-dire un crochet du droit pile dans l'estomac du ninja qui retomba en direction du sol avec un grand fracas. Naruto se réceptionna au bord du léger cratère qui s'était formé sur le sol. Au milieu gisait le ninja. Celui-ci était mort. Décidément ce n'était pas un adversaire à la hauteur de Naruto.

Un Naruto affolé couru le plus rapidement possible en direction de l'endroit où se trouvait Sakura. Lorsque qu'il arriva, le temps parut ralentir, le visage innocent de Sakura était d'une pâleur à faire peur aux morts. Ses cheveux s'agitaient doucement sur son front. Naruto la souleva doucement et l'allongea délicatement sur ses genoux tout en lui mettant sa tête dans le creux de son bras.

Sakura ouvrit légèrement les yeux et vis le visage de Naruto, qui lui souriait. Elle pu enfin lui dire cette chose qu'elle souhaitait tant lui dire mais elle ne s'entendit pas. Elle ne vit que le sourire triste de Naruto et les larmes qui lui tombaient dessus. Sa vision se fit de plus en plus trouble, lentement le visage de Naruto devint flou…. La pensée de Sakura s'enfuie au loin et ses yeux ne virent plus.

Naruto était sous le choc, il se leva, pris le corps inerte de la jeune femme et se dirigea vers le village de Konoha.

Les funérailles de Sakura eurent lieux un après midi, deux jours après sa mort.

Naruto se mis à l'écart, sur la balançoire sur laquelle il avait l'habitude de s'asseoir quand il était petit.

Les yeux dans le vide, il semblait être ailleurs mais des larmes apparurent et s'écoulèrent le long de ses joues.

Kakashi qui était à ses coté le regarda tristement en lui disant ceci :

« - Naruto, je sais combien tu es malheureux, moi aussi j'ai de la peine pour Sakura. Tu as fait tout ton possible pour la sauver. Mais n'oublie pas, nous ne devons jamais verser de larmes. Les larmes ne sont rien d'autre que la défaite du corps contre le cœur. Elles constituent la preuve que garder un cœur ne sert à rien d'autre qu'à s'affaiblir. »

Voila .. snif ..c'est fini

C est tristounet comme tout non ? Vous trouvez pas ?

Reviewez please ! Il est certain que son one shot est nul ! Montrez lui le contraire ;-)

Gros bisous.


End file.
